moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Quervik Story 15 - Czy jesteś Noelle?
Młoda niewiasta o nieprzeciętnej urodzie i majestatycznych złocistych włosach właśnie otworzyła swe uwodzicielskie błękitne oczy, leżąc na wygodnym łożu tuż obok jej znacznie młodszej towarzyszki, która w przeciwieństwie do niej nie miała na sobie stroju pirata. - Hajsik? - wydukała ona z sennością w głosie spoglądając na dziewczynkę nieopodal. Ta jednak nie przejawiała jakiejkolwiek chęci do pobudki, a wręcz przeciwnie. Z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy nie reagowała nawet na głośniejsze wołania, a nawet lekkie, acz dokuczliwe szturchnięcia Strange. Choć faktem, jest, że żyła co dało się wywnioskować po jej cichym, spokojnym... chrapaniu - Wstawaj! - zaniepokojona piratka krzyknęła jej do ucha, lecz odpowiedzi od brązowowłosej nie otrzymała żadnej, więc postanowiła ponowić próbę. Nagle po pomieszczeniu rozległ się głośny huk wywołany przez trzaśnięcie drzwiami o ścianę, na co córką Czarnobrodego zareagowała błyskawicznie wysuwając swe ostrza z zamiarem obrony Banana. - Kapitanie... - ujrzała ona znajomą twarz należąca do jednego z jej załogantów, a zaraz po tym szybko zorientowaną się, iż jest ona we własnej kajucie. - Czego? - spytała zmieszana jego zamglonym spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna opuścił próg drzwi, a następnie wskazał na niego palcem. - Ona chce się z tobą widzieć - jego głos był znudzony i bez emocji, a same te słowa wywołały u Noelle zaciekawienie. - Kto? - podniosła się ona z łoża gotowa w razie potrzeby poderżnąć gardło swemu podwładnemu. - Lady Lauriell - dziewczyna pierwszy raz w życiu usłyszała to imię, lecz była przekonana, że osoba, do której to należy nie jest przyjaźnie nastawiona. - W porządku - rzuciła poważnym tonem przekonana, że skoro nie zginęła wraz z Hajsik podczas nieprzytomności, to może zostawić młodą samą - Prowadź - dodała, a jej rozmówca powolnie, lecz posłusznie opuścił kajutę. Schowała ona tymczasowo swe ostrza i ruszyła za nim śledząc wzrokiem każdy ruch osoby, przed sobą. - Czy to nie jest piękne? - Przemek wciąż był otoczony aurą z mrocznej energii duchowej, a jego rozmówcy właśnie byli atakowani przez ogromne wilkopodobne istoty z losowo porozrzucaną na twarzy niemałą ilością oczu. Stworzone były one z esencji łudząco podobnej do tej pewnego kłobuka zwanego dawniej jako Smąriusz. - Nie bardzo - stwierdził Romeo, który to za pomocą swej drewnianej protezy, a właściwie ogromnych gałęzi, w które się zmieniła starał się utrzymać jedną z bestii z dala od siebie oplątując jej ciało. - Narzekasz jakbyś nigdy eventów dobrych nie widział - skarciła go Rinnie co chwilę unikając kłów i szponów swego przeciwnika, a po każdym udanym missie ostrzeliwała go niemiłosiernie. Oczywiście cały ten proces co chwilę się powtarzał. - Możesz mi do kur#y nędzy powiedzieć, który to już raz nas zdradzasz? - Zapytał smok trzymając w swych łapach rozdziawione i pełne ostrych zębisk szczęki jednego z tworów Reinkarnatora - Bo już się pogubiłem - po tych słowach rozerwał je wraz z ich właścicielem, a następnie dobił go białym ogniem. - Hmmmm... - zastanowił się niebieskowłosy, a następnie unikął z nadludzką prędkością płomieni, które teraz Sergiusz zionął w niego - Robię co należy - odpowiedział on, a Quint otworzył zdenerwowany oczy ze zdziwienia i ponowił atak - Jak zwykle narwany... - syknął pod nosem, a z jego energii powstała spora tarcza, która choć spłonęła, to jednak zatrzymała ofensywę smoka. - Masz dość? - syn Blakłuda ryknął gniewnie, po czym spopielił przeciwników młodego Whitechapel'a i Respawngirl - Może chociaż powiesz mi, gdzie jest Strange i Banan? - wzleciał on w powietrze, a z rękawów niebieskowłosego niczym włócznie wystrzeliły ogromne "węże" z zamiarem splątania serka. - Dzięki! - zawołał zielonowłosy pokazując z kciukiem wyciągniętym w górę i ogromnym uśmiechem na twarzy. - Złodziej Killów! - biegnąca obok niego Ladyrin wystrzeliła teraz salwę pocisków w Przemka. Ten jednak jedynie zaczął łapać pociski nim te go dosięgły, przy pomocy jednej ręki. - Te ataki mnie robią na mnie wraż.... - chłopak chciał zaszydzić z napastniczki, jednak przeszkodziła mu... włócznia z cienia, która wyrosła spod jego stóp i przebiła mu czaszkę. Sekundę po tym on, jak i osoby obecne obok niego zostały przyszyte przez... czystą żądze mordu. - CO ZROBILIŚCIE Z MOIM BURDELEM?! - Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Kategoria:Quervik Story Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures